Reinkarnasi
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: "Kami-sama, izinkan aku menjadi manusia untuk menolong mereka, agar mereka tak lagi menderita..." / "Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu hingga bunga sakura terakhir dalam batangmu gugur. Setelah itu, kau akan kembali padaku, roh pohon Sakura." Main Chara: Haruno. Sakura Pairing: GaaHina dan SasuFemNaru (Straight). bukan YURI!


**Disclaimer: Tahu nggak, nama asli Mai itu Mai Kishimoto, lho! Jadi Naruto punya mai (^_^). #Masashi Kishimoto datang sambil bawa katana. Eh, bukan. Naruto ternyata punya Masashi-sensei, hehehe #Mai kabur**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**Main Chara: Sakura**

**Pairing: GaaHina, SasuFemNaru**

**Ratede: T sebenarnya K+ juga aman kok.**

.

.

.

Aku menatap seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan Iromuji dengan satu lambang keluarga berwarna biru muda. Dari lambang keluarganya, aku mengenali dia sebagai putri tertua keluarga bangsawan Hyuga. Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Gadis itu sangatlah cantik, dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo yang selalu tersanggul rapi di kepalanya, hari ini sebuah jepit rambut berwarna putih dengan bentuk teratai tampak bertahta indah diantara helaian-helaian rambut nan lembut itu. Matanya mengingatkanku akan bulan penuh yang memancarkan cahayanya dengan indah.

Dia memang gadis yang memesona. Sudah sejak lama aku mengenalnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun kusapa putri bangsawan itu. Sejak kecil dia senang sekali bermain di tempat ini dan terkadang mengajakku bicara dengan memanggilku 'Sakura', hanya saja aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk membalas jawabannya. Aku tak ingin gadis yang selama ini kukagumi dalam diam itu menjauhiku. Ketakutan akan diriku. Bagiku, menatap sosok bahagianya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hari ini sang putri bangsawan sedang menunggu sang kekasih untuk melepas rindu. Seorang Samurai biasa yang memiliki wajah tampan dan rupawan, Sabaku Gaara-lah nama sang pemuda beruntung itu. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum pedih tiap kali melihat kebersamaan mereka, Gaara-kun sekarang tengah didera masalah hebat. Aku melihatnya dari tempat ini saat samurai muda itu dipojokkan oleh kawan-kawannya karena memiliki rambut merah yang dianggap membawa sial. Belum lagi, resiko yang harus ditanggung pemuda itu jika romantika rahasianya terbuka. Nyawa. Itulah harga yang harus dibayar seorang samurai jika sampai menaruh hati pada nonanya.

Di satu sisi, aku pun tahu. Keadaan Hinata pun tak kalah buruknya. Gadis berparas malaikat itu bulan depan akan dinikahkan dengan putra bungsu kaisar Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Kasihan. Rasa kasihan ini tak hanya kusampaikan untuk Hinata-hime saja, namun juga pangeran Sasuke. Kenapa hanya karena derajat dia mesti melepaskan ikatan kasihnya dengan pelayan pribadinya yang memiliki surai seindah mentari itu? Kenapa di masa ini sebuah cinta tak dapat bersatu hanya karena atas kedudukan?

Kisah-kisah tragis yang tertutup debu sejarah, tentag seorang putri bangsawan yang jatuh hati dengan seorang Samurai rupawan. Atau seorang pangeran tampan yang menjalin kasih dengan gadis miskin nan dermawan.

Ah, apakah kelak ada yang akan mengingat kisah itu? Ataukah kisah itu hanya akan gugur bersamaan dengan tertutupnya musim semi tahun ini?

Aku tak tahu.

Kulihat sesosok pemuda datang dari arah timur sambil menggenggam tujuh batang bunga lavender. Di dahi pemuda itu terukir sebuah kata yang merupakan bukti cinta tersiratnya pada gadis yang hendak diberinya tujuh batang bunga itu. Kantung mata berwarna hitam dan lembab itu mengingatkanku akan hewan sejenis beruang yang dibawa kelompok akrobat jalanan asal cina yang gemar memangsa bambu. Namun yang paling membuatku tak dapat menahan tawa adalah kenyataan bahwa sepasang sabit di dahi pemuda itu telah lenyap, entah kemana perginya.

Aku tahu, meski deskribsiku mengenai pemuda itu tampak menggelikan, satu hal yang harus kau tahu secara jelas. Dia adalah pemuda yang memesona. Setiap wanita yang menatap wajahnya akan terpaku dan jatuh hati padanya. Entah karena surai maroonnya, kanji cintanya, kantung mata yang membuatnya terlihat gagah, atau mungkin malah karena dia tak memiliki alis. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, sepasang jade mulus yang telah ditempatkan Kami-sama di dalam rongga matanya lah yang telah memikat ribuan hati wanita.

"Hinata-sama." Panggil pemuda itu dengan suara dinginnya. "Apakah tak terlalu riskan jika Nona berada di tempat ini sendirian tanpa seorangpun mengawal?"

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku tak lagi sendirian, Tuan Samurai. Karena kini telah ada kau di sisiku." Jawab gadis itu lembut. Dilihatnya bunga lavender yang berada di genggaman tangan sang samurai. "Bolehkah aku berharap jika bunga itu kau petikkan untukku?"

"Harapan Nona terpenuhi jika begitu." Gaara menjawab sambil meletakkan bunga-bunga cantik itu pada genggaman tangan kekasihnya. "Ini sebagai ucapan selamat dari saya. Saya sudah mendengar dari Hiashi-sama jika bulan depan Nona akan resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Istana."

"Kuanggap saja bunga ini sebagai ucapan turut berduka cita darimu, Gaara-kun." Gadis itu melepaskan semua panggilan formal yang biasa dikenakannya. "Hanya kau yang kucintai, Gaara-kun. Dan itu takkan berubah."

"Aku tahu."

Suasana hening kembali menyergap mereka. Mereka mendongak ke atas menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi saksi pernikahan kami? Bahwa jika di dunia ini kami tak dapat bersatu, Kami-sama akan menyatukan kami di dunia lain nanti."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjawab atau sekedar menganggukkan kepalaku, namun apa daya, aku tak bisa.

"Hinata-hime, terimalah pernikahanmu itu. Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Aku akan menunggumu di dunia sana, setelah kau lelah akan hidup ini." Bisik sang Samurai sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Sekali lagi aku ingin menjerit. 'Hinata-sama, kejarlah dia! Ini adalah saat terakhir kau dapat melihatnya! Perasaannya padamu telah diketahui oleh Hiashi-sama. Sebulan lagi dia akan menjalani hukuman harakirinya!' namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak mampu menagtakannya.

"Sakura, kalau kau adalah seorang gadis, aku pasti akan terlihat amat membosankan dibanding dirimu. Kau pasti wanita yang cantik dan tegar, tak sebanding denganku. Aku iri padamu, Sakura no Hana." Bisiknya sambil menatap helaian-helaian bungaku yang gugur bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya musim semi ini berakhir.

Dan dia pergi.

.

.

.

Aku adalah roh sebuah pohon Sakura yang telah berdiri tegak di taman ini selama seratus tahun, aku telah mekar seratus kali dan tertidur seratus kali juga. Aku sudah melihat setiap orang datang dan pergi lahir dan mati. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Permaisuri Mikoto menangis sedih saat terpaksa menikah dengan Kaisar Fugaku. Aku melihat sendiri sepasang kembar Hyuga dari generasi sebelumnya yang saling tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya tercerai jadi dua akibat adat. Aku melihat sendiri seorang wanita kaum bangsawan, Kakura, yang tertatih-tatih melarikan diri dari keluarganya untuk melahirkan putranya yang merupakan darah daging seorang barat yang singgah ke Edo sebelum akhirnya diusir kejam oleh para masyarakat yang ketakutan. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang putra Kaisar jatuh cinta pada gadis berstrata terendah. Aku telah melihat banyak kejadian, baik sedih ataupun senang.

Kami-sama, kumohon sekali ini saja. Izinkan aku menolong mereka, Kami-sama… kumohon…

Lantunan puja-puji kuuraikan tanpa kenal lelah, doa-doa putus asa kuulang-ulang tanpa mengenal bosan dan sepenuh hati, kusampaikan keinginanku untuk bisa melihat mereka bahagia.

Tiga minggu sudah aku bertapa meminta kesempatan untuk membantu mereka hingga akhirnya kudengar suara Kami-sama membangunkanku.

_Kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi manusia, wahai roh bunga Sakura?_

'Karena aku tak ingin melihat air mata jatuh kembali dari pelupuk mata mereka. Aku ingin ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia.'

_Mereka tak akan dapat meraih cintanya di zaman ini, roh bunga Sakura. Meski kau membantunya, kau tak akan tak akan dapat diubah._

'Aku tahu, Kami-sama. Tapi kumohon beri aku kesempatan…'

_Baiklah, karena kau terus mengagungkan namaku, aku akan mengabulkannya. Namun hanya seminggu, roh bunga Sakura. Saat helai terakhir bungamu lepas dari tangkaimu. Kau harus kembali padaku dan mengikuti jalur renkarnasi berikutnya, kau setuju?_

'Ya. Aku setuju, Kami-sama.'

.

.

.

Aku berlari menuju sebuah bangunan mewah yang terkenal sebagai Istana Edo, mencoba menemui Kaisar dan membujuknya untuk membatalkan pernikahan putra Kaisar dengan Nona Hinata. Namun sebuah dorongan keras dan ejekan tajamlah yang kuterima dari para penjaga istana yang mendengarkan maksudku.

Aku terjatuh di tanah yang berdebu, Furisode merah jambu yang kukenakan telah sedikit kotor akibat tingkah para Samurai bebal itu. "Menyebalkan." Gerutuku singkat. Saat itulah di hadapanku terjulur sebuah tangan tan yang mulus menawarkan bantuan untuk menarikku bangun.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan kimono sederhana berwarna orange cerah itu padaku. Aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, kekasih pangeran Sasuke. Kuterima uluran tangan itu.

"Terimakasih." Kataku.

"Tidak akulah yang harus berterimakasih," kata gadis itu membuatku mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa kau ada di sini untuk membelaku." Katanya sebelum membungkukkan badan hormat dan berlalu.

Aku tercenung. "Aku memang ingin membelamu." Kataku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuga yang tengah mengagumi keindahan bunga Sakuraku di taman. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mencoba melakukan hal yang selama ini tak berani untuk kulakukan. Menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama." Sapaku sambil membungkuk hormat.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit kaget atas kehadiranku. "Kau…si-siapa?" tanyanya tergagap.

Aku menyibakkan poni berwarna merah muda yang menutup wajahku. "Haru no Sakura(Sakura musim semi), itulah aku."

"Haruno Sakura… aku tak pernah men-mendengar namamu…"

Aku tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya datang untuk memberitahumu kabar sedih, nona." Kataku dengan suara parau. "Samurai anda, Gaara-sama, akan segera melakukan harakiri lima hari lagi. Hiashi-sama telah mengetahui hubungan kalian." Kataku pelan.

Dan hari keduaku ini kuhabisakan untuk menenangkan Nona muda yang kukagumi untuk menghentikan air mata kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Aku masih tak putus asa, menemui sang Kaisar. Hari ini, aku mengendap-endap menyelinap dari bagian dapur istana untuk mencari sang Kaisar keparat itu, namun sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan hati menyambutku di sna.

"Pangeran, kumohon lepaskanlah aku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Pangeran. Hinata-sama jauh lebih segalanya dibandingkan saya. Dia jauh lebih cantik. Lebih kaya. Lebih terhormat. Lebih anggun. Lebih sopan dan leb…"

"Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan dia!" potong pangeran bungsu itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Kenapa harus kita? Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita?" rajuknya entah pada siapa. Pada Kami-sama mungkin.

"Pangeran…"

"Panggil namaku, Naruto…" potong pemuda itu. "Untuk kali ini saja, panggil namaku…"

"Aku…aku… aku tak bisa!"

"Kumohon."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang pangeran. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" bisiknya lembut. "Aishiteru, Sasuke…"

.

.

.

Aku melangahkan kakiku secepat mungkin ke tempat Gaara diasingkan. Aku tak peduli akan rambutku yang berantakan atau kimonoku yang semakin berdebu. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan. Melarikan Gaara dari tempat itu.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya seorang samurai dengan galak saat aku mendekati mereka.

Aku tergagap sejenak, "Aku…aku…aku adik dari Sabaku Gaara yang terasing di sini. Izinkanlah aku menemuinya sebelum dia dieksekusi…" pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

Samurai itu memandangiku dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas. Mencoba menebak apakah aku berdusta atau tidak. Kami-sama, kuucapkan beribu terimakasih padamu arena telah memberikanku mata emerald yang serupa dengan mata Sabaku Gaara. "Baiklah." Putus sang Samurai penjaga itu.

Aku masuk ke ruangan sempit tempat Gaara diasingkan. "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda kotor yang kukenali sebagai Sabaku Gaara dari sudut ruangan yang temaram.

"Aku adalah saksi persatuanmu dengan Hinata Hyuga. Dan aku akan membawamu pergi." Kataku tenang sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Namun pemuda itu menolaknya. "Tak usah, karena kematianku adalah bukti jika aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya bersanding dengan pemuda lain."

.

.

.

Aku menatap nanar dari balik pohon ginko saat pertemuan keluarga pangeran dengan Hinata Hyuga. Dapat kulihat bahwa mereka sama-sama membisu dan membiarkan orang tua mereka saja yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

'Kenapa kau ada di sini, roh pohon Sakura?' kudengar pohon ginko tempatku menyembunyikan diri berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan mereka dari belenggu tak nampak yang menguasai mereka."

'Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?'

"Demi kebahagiaan, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia, roh pohon Ginko."

'Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Tak percayakah kau pada Kami-sama?' tanya roh pohon ginko itu padaku dengan tak mengerti. 'Kami-sama selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka yang percaya, roh pohon Sakura. Termasuk mereka, jika mereka tak dapat bersatu hari ini. Maka rantai renkarnasi pasti akan mempersatukan mereka kelak.'

Aku terdiam. "Apa yang kulakukan ini sia-sia belaka?"

.

.

.

Hari keenamku sebagai manusia kuhabiskan dengan menghitung berapa helai bunga Sakura yang tersisa di dahannya. Tiga puluh dua. Besok pasti sudah gugur semua. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya kisah cinta dua pasang anak manusia.

.

.

.

_Menyerah, Roh pohon Sakura?_Kudengar suara Kami-sama bergema di sekitarku

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, Kami-sama." Jawabku. "Kau benar, ada aku ataupun tidak. Semua tetap berjalan sesuai takdirmu."

_Kau salah, roh pohon Sakura. Datanglah ke tepi danau dekat kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang telah kau ubah. Dan cepatlah, tinggal tiga helai bunga lagi yang menaungimu, roh pohon Sakura._

Aku bangkit dan mulai berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kami-sama. Sempat aku berhenti sejenak saat menyaksikan kepala Gaara yang menggelinding ke tanah untuk membuatnya cepat mati setelah membebaskan rohnya dari perut. Begitu mengerikan! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

_Tinggal dua helai, Roh pohon Sakura._

Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku lebih cepat ke tempat yang dikatakan Kami-sama. Di sana kulihat dua orang gadis berdiri bersampingan sambil menatap air tenang danau yang tak pernah diketahui kedalamannya.

"Kenapa Hinata-sama ada di sini, bukankah ini hari pernikahan Hinata-sama." Gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan Furisode berwarna hitam gelap dengan motif bangau putih itu membuka percakapan dengan gadis yang mengenakan kimono pengantin di sisinya.

"Aku datang untukmenyusul kekasihku ke alam sana, nona muda." Jawab gadis bermata bulan itu.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Anda benar-benar beruntung. Anda dapat menyusul kekasih anda untuk pergi ke alam sana. Sedang kekasihku, meski dia masih tetap ada. Aku tak dapat meraihnya. Hanya kematian yang dapat membuatku menangkapnya, Nona."

Hinata menatap gadis di sampingnya sendu, "Jika benar begitu, maukah kau menemaniku ke sana, kekasih Pangeran?"

"Ya."

_Sehelai lagi, roh pohon Sakura._

Kudua gadis itu siap melontarkan tubuhnya ke dalam dinginnya air tak berdasar itu.

Aku berlari ke arah mereka. "JANGAAAAAN!" teriakku, namun terlambat. Dua gadis itu telah terjun ke dalam air, membiarkan air mengisi sela-sela kimono tebal mereka dan membiarkan tarikan bumi menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar danau nan gelap.

Aku ikut melompat. Namun tak pernah kurasakan dinginnya air membelai tubuhku karena…

_Waktumu habis, roh pohon Sakura._

Waktu itu tanggal 28 Maret. Hari dimana dia siap menunggu kehidupan barunya.

.

.

.

**Seratus tahun kemudian (Normal POV)**

Musim semi adalah musim yang paling disukai Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang kini duduk di kelas dua SMA. Hari ini tepat tanggal 28 Maret, hari kelahirannya. Gadis berambut senada dengan nama bunga yang menjadi namanya itu berlari riang menuju sekolahnya.

Di tengah jalan, dilihatnya sepasang sejoli tengah bergandengan tangan mesra sambil saling melemparkan senyum.

"Pagi Hinata! Pagi Gaara!" sapa gadis itu riang sambil mendahului mereka.

"Pa…pagi, Sakura-chan."

"Pagi."

"Aku duluan ya!" teriak gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada sepasang remaja yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Se-selamat ulang tahun ya!"

Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman ceria. Sambil terus berlari, gadis itu menatap barisan pohon Sakura yang membelah taman. Dia teringat kata Neneknya, dulu nenek buyutnya pernah berkata kalau ada pohon Sakura yang sangat indah di pusat taman ini. Sayang tiba-tiba pohon itu tak pernah berkembang lagi. Namun sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu, dengan keajaiban. Pohon itu kembali berbunga dengan cantiknya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak menatp pohon yang indah itu. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua ratus tujuh belas." Katanya pada pohon Sakura itu sambil berlalu.

"Teme, Kau menyebalkan sekali! Sesekali mengalahlah pada perempuan!" sebuah teriakan cempreng seorang gadis menyambut kedatangan Sakura pagi itu di kelasnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail dengan mata sapphire dan kulit tan indah tengah berdebat dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata dan rambut malam sementara kulitnya sepucat bulan.

"Dobe." Timpal pemuda itu pendek.

"TEMEEEEEE!"

"Selamat pagi, Naru-chan! Selamat pagi, Sasuke! Seperti biasa kalian akrab ya?!" sapa gadis itu sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Halo Sakura-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya!" balas Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura akrab.

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa. Setelah seratus tahun lamanya, akhirnya reinkarnasi kembali mempertemukan mereka semua.

'Terima kasih, Kami-sama…'

.

.

.

**Cuma dibuat untuk merayakan ultahnya Sakura-chan… maaf jika kacau…**

**Kritik, boleh. Flame, jangan. OK?**

**Jangan lupa…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
